Episode 9083 (20th January 2017)
Plot Simmering with rage, Phelan tells Andy that the whole reason for burning down the garage was to destroy Kevin’s laptop. Secretly pressing record on his phone, Andy quizzes Phelan about the flat building scam and Michael’s death. Having smelt a rat, Phelan makes a grab for Andy’s phone and a tussle ensues. Sinead and Chesney can't seem to understand the other's point of view. Liz talks to Michelle about her own agony at losing baby Katie. Phelan orders Andy once and for all to destroy the laptop but as he scrolls through the photos on Andy’s phone, scoffing at the ones of Michael, Andy snaps and clouts Phelan over the head with the laptop. Another fight ensues. Liz tells Michelle how important it is that she and Steve stay together as a couple. As Steph waits for Andy at the airport she confides in Luke that she wouldn’t be surprised if Andy didn’t show up. Phelan gains the upper hand in the fight and slams the laptop down on Andy's head. In the tanning salon, Nathan prepares to film Bethany as she embarks on a French plait tutorial. Eileen waits nervously for Phelan at the Register Office and wonders where he is. Sinead tells Chesney that he's dismissive of her and she thinks they should split. He begs her to give him another chance, promising her he’ll never take her for granted again. She agrees but nevertheless wants to sleep apart. Determined to find a hobby they can share, Tim shows Sally the second-hand tandem he’s bought. She’s horrified. A panicking Phelan loads up the back of the van and sends a text on Andy's phone to Steph, saying she's better off without him. She accepts the inevitability of the message and says her goodbyes to Luke. Sally and Tim argue about the tandem but are interrupted by a grieving Michelle calling for Steve. Bethany finishes her video. Nathan showers her with compliments and suggests that next time, the flattered girl should show a bit of her "killer body". Phelan is late for the ceremony. Todd tells his mother to give up on him and that she's had a lucky escape, just as Phelan arrives full of apologies and excuses. Billy wonders what Todd meant. Steve and Michelle make up. Sally thoroughly enjoys a ride on the tandem, admitting to Tim that the sight of Michelle made her change her mind. Phelan and Eileen marry. As they hug, she fails to notice the bloodstain on his shirt cuff and the dirt on his shoes. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Registrar - Beatrice Comins Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Jason's Construction - Yard *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Supreme Tanning *Manchester Airport - Check-in *Weatherfield Register Office - Ceremony room and foyer Notes *This episode features the presumed death of Andy Carver until his reappearance on 18th August 2017. *Last appearance of Steph Britton until 31st January 2018. *Clive Curtis was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *Location recording for Weatherfield Register Office took place at Ryecroft Hall in Audenshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After Andy attempts to record Pat confessing to his crimes, his plan fails, so he hits Phelan over the head with a laptop; Nathan continues to flatter Bethany; and Chesney begs Sinead to give him another chance. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,089,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes